Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. Locating, analyzing, and correcting suspected faults in a computer program is a process known as “debugging.” Bugs are problems, faults, or errors in a computer program. Typically, a programmer uses another computer program commonly known as a debugger to debug the program under development.